A Life With You
by XN4m1n3
Summary: Love is in the air. But these two mages are ruining it. Everyone's wondering what they could have done to make them argue this much? In this atmosphere? The answer: Read this fanfic and find out. Set after Eclipse arc. Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

After the incident on Tenrou island, they realized life is short. After the incident with Eclipse, they realized if they were to die, they would want to die happy. So a couple of months later, they confessed their affections to the ones they hold most dear.

The first was Levy.

She was sitting in the guild beside Gajeel with her nose in a book (like always) when she said it...

"Hey Gajeel?" She said with her nose still in her book

"Yeah Shrimp?"

"I love you" she said and before he could reply, she kissed him.

When they broke for air Gajeel replied "I love you too Shrimp"

Not too long after, Gray kissed Juvia and confessed his love too. And Juvia just melted into a puddle. While still shouting "Gray-sama loves Juvia! Gray-sama loves Juvia!" When she finally remembered she had to reply she went back to normal and she yelled

"Juvia will always love Gray-sama!"

"I was hoping you would say that" Gray said smiling

They both hugged while on the other side of the guild two exceeds were exchanging romantic confessions; Happy and Charle.

"Charle, you have made me the happiest exceed ever!" Happy said crying tears of joy, seeing Charle actually accept his fish was the best thing that's ever happened to him.

"HappyIloveyou" she said quickly

"Sorry, I didn't hear you Charle, you're talking to fast."

"Happy,...I...love...you" Charle said blushing fiercely "Do you love me?"

"YES YES YES YES YES!" Happy shouted "Charle loves me back! Charle loves me back!"

"I'll take that as a yes" she said smiling

At the table where Natsu and Lucy were sitting, Natsu kissed Lucy saying

"Luce, I love you!"

And she said "Since when?"

"Love at first sight" He said giving her a toothy grin

Another confession took place at the bar.

"Oh, hello Fried" Mira greeted cheerfully

"Hello, beautiful maiden" he said smirking at her blush "With all of these confessions flying around I've gathered up the courage to confess to my true love as well."

"Oh? And who might that be?" She asked completely clueless

"You" he said kissing her across the counter

"You better treat her well Fried" said Lissana while Elfman nodded in agreement

And on the second level of the guild a certain dragon slayer was looking at a certain white haired mage. He jumped down right in front of her and because he was never good with words he just kissed her and said "Do you wanna go out with me?" while blushing

While also blushing Lissana nodded and the two walked out of the guild, holding hands too.

Romantic confessions were being spouted all over the guild and all of them were being accepted.

Including one on the roof of the building...

"Hello Jellal" the redhead said calmly

"Hello Erza" the criminal said smiling

"So why did you call me up here?"

"To tell you something important" he said blushing "I know I've done a lot of bad deeds in the past and you might not even accept what I'm about to tell you, but I wanted to get it of my chest. So here goes, Erza Scarlet...

I love you"

He couldn't say anything else before Erza brought him in for a hug.

"It's about time! I was wondering when you two would get together. " said a certain female pinkette

"Meledy!" Jellal said blushing even more

Erza hugged him tighter and whispered in his ear "Actually I was starting to wonder about that myself."

He blushed so hard it rivaled his lover's hair and both girls giggled.

"And before you start second guessing yourself, yes I do love you back." She said kissing him on the lips

When they came up for air he asked "Do you mean it?" While their foreheads were touching

"With all my heart" she said smiling

Conveniently (or as I like to call it Meledy asking Juvia for a favor) it started raining, which just added onto the romance factor of them kissing.

"I think I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone." She said giggling to herself

Everywhere you look people were confessing to their all time crushes, except for Jet and Droy who lost their crush to Gajeel and Bickslow who was thinking he should get a cat.

But there were two people who were bickering, like always. It usually sounded like MAN! and then WOMAN! but this time was different, it seemed as though a line was crossed. Of course, they both had just come back from a mission. With each other. Alone. So no one had the foggiest idea as to why they were acting like this.

"I told you it wasn't my fault!" The buff Strauss sibling yelled

"But it is! This is all your fault!" Said the self proclaimed Queen of the fairies

Now if I was one of the mages of Fairy Tail (which I'm not) and wanted to have a special moment with my crush (which I will never get :'( ) then I wouldn't be very happy about their arguing spoiling it and I probably would've done the same thing that Mira did.

"Shut your faces or I'll rip them off." She said smiling her demonic smile while a certain green haired rune mage was still sitting on the same stool thinking she's so pretty when she's mad

Elfman quivered in fear knowing not to oppose his sister while Evergreen laughed saying something like "I'm only concluding this conversation because I've lost my patience with you and I'm going home"

He sighed as he watched the doors of the guild close with Evergreen on the other side.

"ELFMAN!" said the demonic Strauss sibling giving her brother a death glare

 _Oh no oh no oh no_ he thought as his sweatdropped _I can handle Lissana but not Mira-nee, anything but her!_

 _Gotta think fast! Gotta think of a plan!_ He thought looking around for any type of distraction and fortunately for him Natsu and Gray had started fighting again. So, he picked up Warren by the collar and yelled

"GUILD FIGHT!"

At that outburst the whole guild was fighting and sending debris everywhere with Mirajane still looking for her brother who was long gone.

"Running from a fight is UNMANLY!" He shouted in the forest he had hidden in. He punched a tree when the unthinkable happened- he started thinking about something other than manliness.

Evergreen.

"Maybe I should talk to her. I mean it is partly my fault..." He started saying unknowing of the imminent danger lurking in the forest.


	2. Chapter 2

Somewhere in Magnolia at around sunset, Evergreen was roaming about seething with anger.

 _I mean seriously!_ She thought _Who is dumb enough to lose a person who's tied up?_

 _Answer: Elfman_

 _Ughh! That idiot! All he had to do was make sure the tied up mages couldn't escape! But no, apparently that's too hard for that big idiot. And now a bunch of powerful mages, that even we had a hard time fighting, are free to cause havoc! And we were sent back because HE messed up!_

She lost her train of thought as she accidentally bumped into a frantic Mirajane. She helped Mirajane up noticing the fear on her face.

"Have you seen Elfman? He didn't come home and he isn't at the guild!" Mira cried

"Did you check-"

"Yes! I checked every possible place he might be, but I can't find him!" She wailed

"Are you sure? What about his secret training spot?" Evergreen asked starting to worry

"Secret training spot?" Mira said confused "He never told me about a secret training spot"

"Then let's check there. That big idiot probably forgot what time it was or something" Ever said leading Mira into the forest.

"Umm, Evergreen?"

"Yes?"

"How do you know about Elfman's secret training spot?" Evergreen blushed

"I may or may not have followed your brother there." Evergreen quickly added "But only once!"

 _Sure, only once_ Mira thought shaking her head

After a couple of minutes of walking, they found an empty clearing with blood and a note stuck to a tree with a bloody dagger. The note read:

 _If you ever want to see the huge white haired mage again go to warehouse 7; it's beside the docks_

 _Oh, and come alone or else_

Evergreen spread her wings and was already flying through the sky to the location before Mira could say "I'm coming with you"

She was above the warehouse within minutes and was thinking of a plan when she heard a, rarely heard, manly scream.

 _Elfman!_ She thought barging through the roof and completely forgetting about making a plan

She looked around only to see a small lacrima on a chair showing a picture of a passed out Elfman with magic restraints on his wrists that are chained to a brick wall.

Before she could do anything Mira dropped in as her forbidden Halphas transformation, picked up the lacrima and flew out before she got caught in a huge bear trap.

"Evergreen! Follow me!" She shouted flying towards the guild

"How did you-"

"I'll explain on the way! Now hurry!"

While flying to the guild Mira explained, as promised, that she knew it was a trap. She said that it wouldn't make any sense for the enemy to capture Elfman; if they were looking for revenge they could have just killed him but instead they decided to take him hostage.

"So you're saying they were going to kill me and then him?!"

"Yes. And as long as they have Elfman, they just have to keep trying until you let your guard down." She said as they arrived in front of the guild and she turned back into her normal form.

Evergreen didn't say a word after that as she followed Mirajane to the table where Levy sat with Gajeel and Pantherlily.

"Levy, we need your help" Mira said with a serious face which caught the dragon slayer's attention

"Alright. What do you need? And did you find Elfman yet?" Levy asked concerned

"Actually, we need your help to find him." She said pulling out the lacrima. At the sight of the captured take over mage, the script mage, iron dragon and exceed's eyes widened "I think it's some sort of clue as to where he is. Do you think you can help us understand it?"

Levy put on a determined face "Don't worry! Just leave it to me!"

Mira handed Levy the lacrima and as soon as Levy touched it, the picture of Elfman disappeared and it started to glow very brightly and it grew larger and larger until it completely encased Levy. And while floating inside it, Levy was struggling to breathe but ultimately failing and passing out inside it. On the outside of the giant lacrima, Evergreen, Gajeel, Mira, Lily and all of the other mages currently in the guild watched as a magic circle formed under the lacrima, causing it to disappear into thin air with Levy still inside.

"Levy!" Gajeel shouted

What they didn't notice was a note on the ground saying

 _We warned you_


	3. Chapter 3

Levy woke up to find herself in a dungeon sitting beside….

"Elfman?!" She shouted and in an attempt to help him out of his shackles, she found herself in the same predicament as him. "What happened?"

"I should be asking you that. I got knocked out without even seeing the guy who did it." He replied

"Well, the last thing I can remember is Mira handing me a lacrima with a picture of you on it, then the lacrima grew really big and swallowed me up. I must not have been able to breathe because everything after that is hazy." She replied deep in thought

Elfman was deep in thought too, but of course it didn't last for long

"WELL A REAL MAN DOESN'T USE COWARDLY TRICKS! COME OUT AND FACE ME! MAN TO MAN!"

Elfman kept yelling things along those lines for a while barely fazing Levy.

 _But why? Why would I be taken here? Where are we? There has to be a way out of here. Wait! If I could just find my light pen….._ She thought looking around _Or anything that could get these chains off-_

"Oi, someone's coming" Elfman said nudging Levy and breaking her train of thought

"So you're finally awake" Said a voice from the other side of the bars "I'm guessing you slept well"

"LET US OUT AND FIGHT ME LIKE A REAL MAN!" Elfman shouted at the man

"I'm afraid I can't do that" The man said "But I can do this." He raised his hand and Elfman started screaming

"Elfman! Elfman what's wrong?!" Levy said worried and trying to keep him conscious

"Oh, don't worry I didn't forget about you pretty lady." The man said mischievously

"D-Don't you dare…..h-hurt her" Elfman said through strangled breaths "This doesn't have anything to do with her anyway so w-why did you drag Levy into this?"

"Because your partner broke the rules of the game and enlisted the help of this one, but don't worry I won't kill her, I only plan to torture her until her boyfriend comes so I can get a REAL challenge from a REAL man" The man said with a cocky smirk

Something inside Elfman snapped and by defying logic he broke the chains holding him down with brute strength, knocked down the iron bars and with one punch, defeated the mage holding him and Levy hostage and somehow ended up back at the guild with literally all of the single ladies (None of them being Evergreen) fawning over how amazing he was. Then a girl with glasses ran towards him with a wide grin on her face ready to hug him and yelling his name. (Can you guess who?)

"Elfman!" The woman's body started distorting

"Elfman!" The whole guild started distorting

"Elfman, wake up!"

He opened his eyes to the teary eyed script mage who had been shouting his name for a while. Then it all came back to him; he had passed out thanks to that guy's stupid spell that took away his oxygen.

"Thank goodness, I was starting to worry you might never wake up" She said smiling and wiping away her tears

"It takes a lot more than that to take out this man!" He shouted, then he remembered something from earlier "Hey Levy?"

"Yes?"

"Can you move the small rock behind me?" He whined "It's been there for a while and it's really annoying"

"Yeah sure" But to her surprise, that 'annoying rock' was actually her light pen "My light pen! Finally I can get us out of here!" She said and without a moment's hesitation she cried

"Solid Script CUT!" Both mages' chains were cut and Elfman had immediately changed into his beast soul take over and knocked down the bars of their dungeon (For real this time) using his heightened sense of smell and hearing to find the man that had deemed him 'unmanly', but before he could Levy stopped him

"Elfman, you need to calm down. First we're going to find an exit _together_ ok?" She said in a you-have-to-listen-to-me kind of tone

"Fine." He said turning back into his regular form

"By the way, do you know who kidnapped us?" Levy said walking up a spiral stone staircase

"Yeah, about 100 or so wizards and their leader was the one mocking me earlier and they were the mages that Evergreen and I failed to capture on our latest mission. The leader's name is-"

"Elphonze"

 **Back at the guild**

"What the hell?! This better not be some stupid prank!" Gajeel shouted to Mira

"You better watch your tone with me young man" She said in her demonic voice

"A-Aye!" Said Gajeel uncharacteristically

"Hey Mira, look at this" Evergreen said pointing to a note where Levy was sitting

All four mages (Don't forget Pantherlily was there too) read the note, the two male mages sat there in confusion until Mira remembered that they hadn't read the first note so she explained the situation along with the first note.

"But who sent the notes?" Asked Lily "And why did they capture Levy if they were after you and Elfman?"

"I know who sent the notes, but I have no idea why they would want Levy" Evergreen said contemplating the different reasons for the kidnapping

"Who cares? As long as the Shrimp is saved I get to beat up the guy when I find him!" Shouted an obviously irritated Gajeel

"And how do you suppose we do that? There's absolutely no clues to follow and-"

"Are you suggesting we just give up?" Asked Lily

"NO! But I'm just saying that we can't rush into things." She glared at Gajeel "So what was your plan of finding her anyway?" She asked skeptically

"Hello, dragon slayer with heightened senses, including SMELL." Gajeel said pointing to his nose

"Well then what are you two waiting for?" Asked Mira "Go find my brother and Levy. Lily and I will start getting ready for the welcome home party"

Lily was about to say that it would be more efficient if he went with them but caught Mira's just-follow-my-lead-no-questions-asked look and said "Y-Yeah we better get to it. So bring them home safe"

"Just leave it to me!" Gajeel said running out the door with Evergreen flying after him

"Hey!" She shouted angrily "Wait for me!"


	4. Chapter 4

Levy and Elfman prepared themselves for a fight and were actually winning, although they're not the best team they work together rather well. But we all knew that eventually the guy that could snap his fingers to make them pass out was going to win and that he was just giving them false hope by drawing out the battle.

 _So that when I defeat them it'll be all the more sweet_ Elphonze thought as he dodged several punches from Elfman's beast soul and Levy's BULLET script.

Although Levy knew they wouldn't be able to win and devised a plan with Elfman before they busted out.

 **FLASHBACK**

"Hey you can use that thing to cut the chain right? So hurry and do it! I need to bash that guy's teeth in"

"Not to seem harsh but you can't win even if it's two on one we can't win"

"WHAT?! WHY? ARE YOU SAYING I'M NOT MANLY ENOUGH?!" Elfman shouted angrily

Levy shushed him and explained

"No I'm not implying that!" She whispered "But he wields air magic that can make either of us pass out whenever he wants, so we need a plan"

"Oh! What about sneaking out and getting back up?"

"That's a good plan, but just in case that one goes wrong we need a backup plan" Levy thought aloud "If we do encounter him or any other minions of his then we can fight the minions but one of us would need to distract him while the other gets help"

"Then as a man, I'll stay back. I'll make enough noise for him to only pay attention to me, besides I still owe him a knuckle sandwich for last time." He emphasized his point by slamming his fist into his palm

"It does make sense; I mean because of my small size he probably won't even notice me leaving. But are you sure about this? If I can't find an exit-"

"Yes, I'm sure." He said with a serious face "And don't think about that, you'll find a way out, I know you can do it" He said smiling

"Thanks. But you're going to need a signal of some sort to tell you when I'm putting the plan into action. Something subtle but easy to identify."

"Why don't you just switch attacks or something?"

Levy was utterly dumbfounded that Elfman had found an answer quicker than her and that it was a genius idea. _It's not that he's stupid,_ She thought _it's just that he's about as dense as Natsu or so I thought_

 **FLASHBACK END**

 _I can do this_ She thought as she sent a FIRE script towards Elphonze

 _That's my queue_ He thought

"Oi, Elphonze! I'm gonna make you eat my manly fist!" Elfman shouted

"Nope." He said dodging the fist in the blink of an eye

"QUIT DODGING AND FIGHT ME LIKE A REAL MAN!" He shouted transforming into his Lizardman form

"If you insist" Elphonze gathered air around his fist and punched Elfman in the jaw "GAH! WHAT THE HELL?!"

His fist was bruised and scratched "BUT HOW?!"

Elfman smirked "You can hit me all you want, but it'll hurt you worse"

"That's fine, I'll just hit you from a distance" Elphonze shot a concentrated ball of air at Elfman, but when the dust cleared he wasn't there

"Behind you" Elfman had changed into his Wereleopard transformation and punched Elphonze in the face. Thankfully, with the distraction of their fighting, Levy had managed to escape unnoticed. She had run down several hallways and finally found an opening on the ceiling that lead outside but where she was surprised her. She was in the middle of the town square; underneath the large fountain was where they were the whole time. And standing in the moonlight were two familiar figures.

"Gajeel! Evergreen!" She ran up and hugged both of them "Follow me! We have to help Elfman!"

 _I guess he did find the right place after all_ Evergreen thought

They followed Levy through a bunch of hallways before Gajeel asked

"So who exactly are we fighting?"

"We're fighting about 100+ wizards and their leader Elphonze - who uses air magic" Evergreen answered "Elfman and I defeated him and his wizards before but just barely"

"If you defeated him then how is he up and about now?"

"ELFMAN let them escape, they were tied up with magic restraints on them and he still couldn't stop them from escaping!"

"Wow I knew he was dense, but not even Salamander is that dense"

 _Like you should be talking_ Both girls thought sighing

 _But I never saw any wizards other than Elphonze_ Levy thought

"Ok, he should just be around this corner-oomph" Levy said as she crashed into Elfman's Wereleopard transformation. Elfman turned back to normal and fell face-first on the ground, passed out and completely unscathed while Elphonze had several cuts and bruises thanks to Elfman.

"Elfman!" Evergreen cried

"You fairies are working my last nerve" Said an obviously pissed off Elphonze who pulled out a small lacrima from his pocket. He pressed a few buttons and said "Black Cat to Kitten, the mouse is in the trap. I repeat the mouse is in the trap." A female voice on the other end replied "Kitten to Black Cat, message received"

Then out of nowhere a boatload of wizards filled the small space, surrounding the three CONCIOUS mages.

"FINALLY something to beat up!" Gajeel said as he iron clubbed 10 mages at once.

"I'll keep the big moron safe, Gajeel you need to defeat Elphonze and Levy- LEVY!" Evergreen shouted in Levy's ear to get her attention, and of course it didn't work.

 _Now I get why he was the only one here_ She thought _But why bring out his lackeys if he could just take the air out of our lungs and defeat us easily? Either he doesn't have enough magic power yet or-_

"LEVY!" Both Evergreen and Gajeel had yelled in her ear at the same time causing Levy to be deaf for a moment

"What?!" she asked while hitting about fifteen mages with her BULLET script

"I need to tell you something about Elphonze, it might be helpful"

"Geez Shrimp, pay attention to the teacher" Gajeel teased while knocking out several other people. He then shot an Iron dragon roar towards Elphonze's direction, however the roar was stopped and thrown right back in his face. Their heated battle was just getting started as Gajeel threw an iron club towards his opponent. It wasn't repelled like his other attack but it was dodged completely and made his attack look like it was going in slow motion.

"Dammit!" Gajeel ran up to Elphonze and was about to beat him senseless until-

 _He vanished?! In the middle of a fight?! What a coward!_ Gajeel thought completely unaware that said man was above him. Luckily, he caught the scent of the man and moved out of the way just in time to avoid the mini tornado that appeared above him.

"How the hell did you do that?!" He asked demanding an answer

"A magician never reveals his tricks" Elphonze said landing on the ground with a smirk "But if you must know, I had a little help." He gestured beside him where two females around Levy's height - with identical black dresses, black flats and auburn hair - had appeared out of nowhere.

"Meet Sydney and Cidney"


	5. Chapter 5

"Hi, I'm Sydney with an S!" The female on the left of Elphonze greeted with a cheery smile

"And I'm Cidney with a C" The female on the right of Elphonze said with a serious face

"And we're going to defeat you" They said simultaneously

"Oh really? What makes you think-" He didn't get to finish because Cidney had teleported behind him and smashed his face into the nearest wall.

"So you're the one who uses teleportation magic, and I'm guessing the other chick is the one with mirror magic" Gajeel said standing up and dusting off his pants like that hit was nothing

He smirked "Gihi, this is gonna be fun"

On the other side of the room the last of the henchmen (or henchwomen) were being defeated and two mages were barely breaking a sweat.

"Wow, are they really this weak?" Levy asked Evergreen while casually throwing a THUNDER script over her shoulder

"Yeah, the only real challenge was Elphonze and his two right hand (wo)men" Evergreen said yawning while kicking a guy behind her - in the balls.

"So what was the helpful thing you wanted to tell me about Elphonze?" Levy asked as they defeated the last of the minions.

"Well, as I'm sure you've noticed, he can only use his air vacuum when he builds up enough power and after he's used it he can't use any magic for a short amount of time, leaving him defenseless."

"But….." Levy waited for Evergreen to continue

"But, because of those two annoyances, Cidney and Sydney, Elfman and I couldn't land a hit on him. Sydney with an S reflects all attacks and Cidney with a C teleports at a ridiculous speed and her strength is just as great. Elfman and I only defeated them because I was able to turn them to stone." Elfman stirred at the sound of his name

"I see. And if you try it again they will know what's coming"

"Exactly"

"Well, we can use that knowledge against them. You know like a fake out" Elfman opened his eyes and yawned then he remembered where he was and shouted

"I'M GONNA DEFEAT YOU COWARD!" Elfman jumped to his feet and looked around only to come to the conclusion that he was defeated "I lost?!"

"Yes you did because you don't think before you act, you moron!" Evergreen shouted

"I guess everyone has their own way of worrying" Levy sighed

"You were worried? About me?" Elfman asked smirking

"Absolutely not!" Evergreen shouted blushing "I was just making sure you didn't get yourself killed" She crossed her arms and looked away

"Anyway back to what you were saying before we were rudely interrupted" She shot a glare at Elfman

"Well, if they think you're going to use your stone eyes then they will either avert their eyes or Sydney with an S will reflect it – although I doubt she can – and while their distracted one of us can knock them out from behind" Levy said picturing the plan in her head

"Good plan. Ok let's do this!" Evergreen said extending her wings

"Shouldn't someone tell metalhead?" Elfman asked changing into his Wereleopard transformation

"He already knows; you know with his heightened senses and all" Levy said casting an IRON script which fell on top of Elphonze's head

"Thanks for the meal Shrimp!" Gajeel said between mouthfuls of iron "Oh, and don't worry meat head,"

"I heard the plan loud and clear"

 **(A/N Sorry I know its short. I'll try and make the next chapter longer.)**


	6. Update

**I'm sorry about the late update, and you might have to wait a little longer; I'm having a little writer's block.**

 **If you have any ideas for this story, PM me and we can discuss it.**

 **Constructive criticism is always welcome (That doesn't mean hate for no reason).**

 **Love**

 **XN4m1n3**


	7. Chapter 6

"Get ready to die!" Elphonze yelled throwing more air magic towards Gajeel

He had just finished his iron meal and was filled with energy so taking a measly hit like that…

"Tickles Gihi" Gajeel mocked his opponents "Iron Dragon Lance: Demon Logs" he hit all three of them and his attack wasn't reflected

"Stone eyes" Evergreen said

"I can't repel the attacks! They're too fast boss!" Cidney said trying to dodge Gajeel's lance and failing

"And I can't teleport if I can't see!"Sydney said trying to block attacks and shield her eyes

"Now!"Levy shouted throwing a FIRE script at them.

Elfman attacked them with his sharp claws from his Wereleopard form, Evergreen attacked with Leprechaun and Gajeel attacked them with his roar.

"Maybe we went a little overboard" Levy said looking at the broken rubble around them

"Going overboard is MANLY!" Elfman shouted which earned him a smack on the head from Evergreen and that started an insanely annoying bickering that was basically "MAN!" and then something about "I'm a woman you idiot!"

In about three minutes Elphonze and all of his henchmen were tied up, no thanks to Elfman and Evergreen.

"I'll get you for this someday" Elphonze muttered before disappearing into a puff of smoke

"Gajeel can you track him?" Levy asked still watching the other wizards in case the try to escape as well

"Nope, his smell has completely vanished" Gajeel said "But I betcha his friends know"

He picked up one of the wizards "Where'd your leader run off to? And you better not lie to me" He put on the scariest face he could muster

"I-I don't know! H-Honest! A-All I know is h-he escapes whenever captured and always returns to save us!" The wizard stuttered, sweating under Gajeel's large figure

"Nothing else?"

"Y-Yes! I swear! Please don't hurt me!" the wizard pleaded

"Gajeel, you're interrogating the wrong guy" Levy said walking up to the two Cidneys "These two are Elphonze's right hands so we should start with them"

Levy had an evil glint in her eye which terrified the two Cidneys into talking.

"We don't know anything! Even we didn't expect him to escape this fast!" Sydney with an S replied while Cidney with a C was completely petrified and whispered to the other Sydney "She's scary"

"Aww, but I didn't get to do anything yet!" Levy whined, crossing her arms and puffing out her cheeks "And I was really looking forward to using what I learned from those scary lessons you taught me"

"Don't sweat it Short stuff, you can try and scare those two idiots to stop bickering" he said pointing behind him to Elfman and Evergreen

"Yay!" Levy smiled skipping over to them and putting on a face scarier than Gajeel's, she scared the two into stopping their bickering and scaring the living daylights out of them

 _S-Scary!_ They both thought going completely white

"Hey, Shrimp" Gajeel said putting a hand on top of Levy's head "Don't scare them too much or one of us is going to have to carry them out and I'll give you a hint, it's not me" Levy turned to look at him and puffed out her cheeks once more

"Fine" She looked away, put on the biggest, brightest smile she could muster and looked back at the still petrified couple "Everyone's probably worried about us, so let's head back to the guild okay?"

Elfman and Evergreen snapped out of there nightmares and finally registered what Levy had said

"Yeah, it's not manly to let the others worry. Let's go-Ever?" Elfman had started walking when Evergreen had hugged him from behind

"I was worried you idiot" She said silently crying "Don't ever scare me like that again"

He turned around and hugged her back "I won't, I promise Ever"

It was such a romantic (and rarely seen) moment between the couple, and Gajeel just had to ruin it.

Or he was about to.

He opened his mouth to tease Elfman about not being manly but luckily Levy had stopped him by pulling on his collar and touching her lips to his. Although it was brief it left Gajeel speechless and not in a good way. The way her eyes lit up with evil intentions before the kiss had petrified him just like the other two.

 _Maybe I'm too good of a teacher_ He thought looking at his girlfriend with a look that only Erza has ever got out of him. Fear. _But I guess as long as I don't make her mad, I should be fine-CRAP! I make her mad at least five times a day!_ He thought as his sweat dropped

"jeel!...GAJEEL!" Levy had been shouting at him _Shit! I made her mad again! What do I do? What do I do?_ He thought looking around for an escape route. When he couldn't find one he decided he might as well get this over with.

"Yeah, what?"

"I was saying we have to get going, is something wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost" She replied with a worried look

"No, I'm fine, let's get going" He said smiling nervously

About an hour after Levy had contacted the magic council, they had arrived and taking the criminals into their custody. And so the 4 mages made their way back to the guild hall,

And they lived happily ever after.

At least they hoped that would happen.

 **Sorry guys! I know I promised to make this a long chapter but –**

 **Random fan: NO BUTS!**

 **Ok ok, the next one will be extra long I swear.**

 **And no the story isn't finished yet.**

Somewhere on the outskirts of Magnolia, an escaped criminal is having a conversation with a guild master, one that despises Fairy Tail, or more accurately, Fairy Tail's guild master.

"My apologies Master Ivan; I could not acquire the solid script mage"

"Yes, I can see that. And since you look so defeated I assume you failed in your revenge as well?"

"Yes sir"

"Well, no worries my boy, you can redeem yourself to me by following through with my plan"

"I, Elphonze Arvarian, will do anything you ask Master"

"Good." Ivan said smiling creepily

At the Fairy Tail guild hall a certain bluenette was reading a book beside a certain dragon slayer and a certain exceed when a shiver went down her spine.

She looked around, suddenly feeling that she was in danger of something or someone.

"Something wrong Shrimp?"

"No….It's nothing" And she went back to her book, with a nagging question at the back of her mind.

 _What's that smell?_


	8. Update 2

I haven't updated in a while.

Sorry.

I have a good reason for that - School has decided to start again. So it might take me a while to put up another chapter.

XOXO

-X


	9. Chapter 7

She thought she was going crazy, but she thought she could smell something from her childhood. The one thing that always made her happy.

Her father.

Although she isn't a dragon slayer, anyone can smell him. He smells like every flower imaginable because of his job as a florist.

Back when her mom died, Levy was devastated and being only five years old didn't help. So whenever he wasn't working, Levy's father, Andrew Mcgarden, would be having fun or doing errands with his beloved daughter. Sometimes Andrew would take Levy with him to the flower shop he worked at and she would always help out in any way she could, whether it was cleaning up the petals and thorns or just welcoming each customer that entered the shop with her one of a kind smile.

However, one day the store owner had asked Andrew to watch the shop for a couple of days, so he asked Levy to help him out like usual. But no one had entered the shop that day except for a few shady men who came in at closing time.

"I'm sorry sirs, but the store is closed, you'll have to come back tomorrow" Andrew said to the men

"We ain't here for flowers; we're here for the rent" Said the man who looked like the leader of the loan sharks

Andrew bent down towards Levy who was hiding behind him and whispered "Go to the back, I'll be there when I'm finished talking with these men"

She nodded her head in agreement and quickly fled past the rows of flowers, past the cash register and through the door at the back which led to a large storage room filled with more flowers and hid behind one of the bigger plants, a place where she usually goes when there aren't any customers in the store. She opened one of the many books from her stash beside the plant and started to read it when she heard the door being broken, a groan and some laughter.

Levy put down her novel, looked in between the plants leaves to see what was happening and failed to see the hand that grabbed her short blue locks and practically dragged her into view of the other two men and her father who was on the floor, blood dripping down his forehead from being smashed through the door. The men smirked as the leader who had gripped tighter onto Levy's hair spoke to Andrew.

"If you don't have the money, then we'll just take this one as compensation. Any objections?"

Andrew couldn't respond because the other two had gone back to beating him up every time he tried to get up.

"I guess not. Well I'm sure we can get something by trading the little one" He said about to walk out but he was stopped by Andrew holding onto his ankle.

"Leave…..my daughter…..alone!" He yelled as the leader stepped on his hand and cocked an eyebrow at him

"Eh? And who's gonna stop us? It ain't gonna be you that's for sure" He said smiling maliciously at Andrew's pain

"I'll stop you! I'll use my mommy's magic and stop you!" Levy cried kicking the leader in the nuts

He cried out in pain and fell to the ground as Levy held onto her father crying and telling her dad that she'll stop them

"Don't worry daddy, I'll protect you!" She said releasing him and standing in front of his beaten form and holding out her arms as if to say 'you'll have to go through me first'

"But you don't have any magic Levy" He whispered to her while attempting to get up

She turned to look at her father and gave him a genuine smile while holding back tears "I'll beat them somehow and then everything can go back to normal"

"So you have magic huh? Then you're worth even more than I thought, but if you have magic that means there's a chance that your dad has magic too. So say bye-bye to your daddy, little girl" The leader said getting up with the help of the other two

"But boss, we don't have any magic" One of his henchmen whispered

"What are we gonna do boss?" The other one whispered

"We'll be fine, she's probably bluffing to try and protect her dad. It's really pathetic"

"Solid Script FIRE!" Levy yelled writing fire in the air

It was small but it had appeared and it was enough to scorch the three men and a few plants behind them.

"Boss! She actually is a mage!"

"What do we do boss?!"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The leader yelled running towards Levy who couldn't move due to the fear that coursed through her, she had watched her mother in action before she died but she had never thought that she would ever have to face people so scary.

Before she could respond, Andrew had tackled the leader of the group and shouted

"LEVY RUN!"

And before she could process what was happening her legs were moving on their own and she was running out of the shop and towards her home. However, said tackled man was furious and viciously beat Andrew so bad that he wouldn't be able to move for a while and left with the other two men to find and kidnap Levy.

"Umm, boss what about the fire in the shop?" Henchman 1 asked

"What about it" Said their boss obviously pissed

"Well, it'll eventually spread and the guy we beat up is still in there." Henchman two said

"And he might get burned or die. So shouldn't we at least pull him outside?" Henchman one finished

"Nah, it'll teach that little pest not to mess with me" He said absent mindedly rubbing his aching groin

Eventually they caught Levy but thankfully a member of the infamous Fairy Tail guild had saved her and was about to leave when –

"Take me with you mister!" She asked tears welling up in her eyes "My mommy died a month ago and the mean guys told me my daddy is dead, so please, I have nowhere to go!"

"Are you a mage?" The man – the _old_ man asked

"No, but I can use magic!"

"My dear, a mage is a person who can use magic. You are a mage and yes I'd be happy to take you with me" He said smiling

She smiled at him "Thank you very much Mister-"

"Makarov"

"Thank you very much Mr. Makarov!"

And so they headed to Fairy Tail (which just happened to be not that far from her home).

When they walked in a guy with spiky dark blue hair and a guy with a brown pompadour greeted them with big smiles.

"Oi, master who's the kid?"

"A new recruit" He turned and smiled to Levy "Go on and introduce yourself"

"H-Hello my name is Levy Mcgarden" Everyone's jaw dropped at the mention of her last name "It's nice to meet you all!" She said smiling

"M-M-Mcgarden? Was your mother Erica Mcgarden?" Asked Macao

"Yes, did you know her?" She asked clueless of her mother's reputation

"Not personally, but she was a member of this guild and a well known wizard before her unfortunate death"

"She was one of the strongest S-class wizards that have ever been in Fairy Tail" Makarov added "I knew she was married but I never knew she had a child"

"What about your dad? Is Andrew alright?" Wakaba asked concerned

Levy started tearing up at the mention of her father and tried to find her voice so she could tell them that he was gone but she couldn't, so Makarov did it for her.

"Andrew is dead"


	10. Chapter 8

She thought she was going crazy, but she thought she could smell something from her childhood. The one thing that always made her happy. Yet at the same time she felt it would harm her.

Her father.

 _Although it could just be a different florist_ She thought not letting her guard down _But why do I feel on edge? Like something's going to jump out from behind me and-_

She was thrust out of her thoughts by Gajeel and Lily's snickering. Long story short, Levy is in the middle of a pile of ripped up paper and the book she was reading has spontaneously disappeared.

She took in her surroundings for the first time in a while, the ripped paper bits, the two grinning idiots who were about to go through hell, and her father at the front of the guild hall. Although no one seemed to know who he was or notice him – even though he hasn't changed since the last time she saw him – she could never forget.

"Dad!" She shouted running towards him with tears filling her eyes. But just as she was about to reach him, the floor turned into a bottomless pit. She found herself falling (and screaming) and her father stood in the exact same place, his face expressionless, his eyes glazed over with a dark figure standing and grinning next to him with his arm extended in front of the man's neck and in an instant his arm was covered with razor sharp wind (Kind of like Erigor's wind barrier but on a smaller scale).

 _No! Stop! Don't do it!_ She tried shouting but had lost her voice and watched as her father was beheaded by the dark figure. And she had stopped falling a few feet below where the floor once stood (everything else had disappeared at this point except the entrance to the guild hall)

"I'm coming for you and your magic" The figure said smiling mischievously

 _DAD!_ She tried to scream again but was met with silence and the mysterious figure's evil laugh

She couldn't move, she couldn't use her magic, and she couldn't scream for help. The only thing she could do was watch and cry as the figure's black gloved hands reached out to grab her.

"NOOOOOOO!" She screamed falling off the bed. When she realized where she was, she calmed down and relaxed.

"Why am I in here?" She wondered aloud

"'Cause ya passed out as soon as you saw me and Lily's prank, Shrimp" Said a familiarly gruff voice "We didn't know you'd get nightmares"

Levy looked around trying to find the source of the voice when she heard another one

"We deeply apologize, Levy." Levy looked on the other side of the bed where Gajeel and Lily were previously sitting and waiting for her to awaken "Here" Levy stood and Lily handed Levy the book that she thought had been destroyed.

The two boys thought she was still angry with the way she was glaring at them but she was just very deep in thought.

"I wouldn't pass out from seeing a book destroyed, I'd make whoever destroyed it suffer; go through their own version of hell, but I wouldn't pass out" She said puzzling the two males "Did I happen to say anything while I was unconscious?"

"Yes, you said quite a few things actually" Lily answered flying towards her and landing on the bed "You kept shouting No! and Dad! Plus you kept screaming and crying"

 _Is my dad alive? Did someone contact me while I was asleep? And did they cause me to pass out? Or was it just a coincidence?_ She thought as she looked at Gajeel and Lily _And how am I going to get them back for this?_

"What happened in it"

"Huh" Levy said snapping out of her thoughts

"I said, what happened in it" Gajeel repeated suddenly in front of her looking as intimidating as ever. (Except to Levy and Lily of course)

"Gajeel, I know you want to know but I thought we agreed we'd ask for answers when-"

"I can't wait anymore!" He said with a (cute) angry face

As the dragon slayer and his fluffy partner bickered they didn't seem to notice the absence of the topic they were arguing about. Said topic had jumped out of the window and landed on a pillow made of the word 'pillow'. She ran with a small fleeting hope in her heart, a hope that her father may have survived, a hope that instantly got shredded as she came to the same burnt building she had once worked at.

"I knew this was a mistake" She mumbled as her tears fell to the ground and she sat hugging her knees to her chest "I really am an idiot sometimes" she said with a sad smile

Inside the infirmary, the two male mages were still arguing

"Besides I ain't exactly the patient type. You of all people should know that!" He said with an irritated (cute) face

"She's gone"

"Huh? What're you talking about she's right he-" Gajeel looked at the empty space where Levy once stood and gaped "How'd she leave without us noticing?"

They both felt a breeze and face palmed (or face pawed in Lily's case) _The window. Of course she'd do that_ They both thought

Lily flew out of it to see if he could find her and Gajeel stuck his head out. He looked at the ground and saw a white word.

He jumped out of the window hoping to fall on the word but as fate would have it, he was going to have a rough landing. (He went straight through it)

While following Levy's scent, Gajeel kept grumbling things about how grass is supposed to be soft.

A few minutes later Gajeel found his girlfriend sitting outside of a burned down building and he smelled salt.

"Shrimp?"

Levy didn't move at the sound of the familiar voice, she simply asked with a hoarse voice "What do you want?"

"I want to know what's wrong" He said as he sat down and pulled her into his lap

She looked away as the tears started to fall again "I….I can't"

"Shrimp-"

"Gajeel, I-I don't want to go through that again" She said looking into his eyes "Never again" She whispered looking down (Of course Gajeel heard her)

"Just…..go away, if I get close to another person they'll either leave me or die because of me" She said trying to stop her voice from cracking.

"Levy, I'm here for you no matter what. I'll never leave you. And I won't kick the bucket that easily," She realized he was serious at the lack of short jokes "so tell me what's wrong."

"I-I can't" She said between sobs as she clutched his shirt

"Please Levy, I love you and I hate to see you like this."

Lily quietly landed beside the two and spoke. "I won't leave you either. We are both here for you Levy. We are both willing to listen."

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart and hope to die" Gajeel replied

She wiped away a few tears and recalled her nightmare to them along with her suspicions about it and her past – excluding information about her mother.

When she finished Lily was silently crying and Gajeel held her tighter.

Pantherlily broke the silence "I had always assumed you had a wonderful childhood due to your positive attitude, I could've never imagined such horrors befell you – and at such a young age as well!"

Gajeel stayed silent but Levy and Lily could tell he was crying too.

"What about your mom?" He asked looking into her eyes

"What about her?" She replied

"What was she like?"

"She was….ummm" Levy started to blush "Bigger" She emphasized her point by holding her hands in front of her chest

"You know that's not what I meant"

"I got my height from her, and my magic."

"Levy, I meant what kind of person was she"

"The greatest kind, I didn't really know much about her since she died when I was five." Before he could say anything else she added "But I do know that she was an S-class wizard of Fairy Tail, Master even said she was one of the strongest wizards to ever be a part of the guild. But one day, she took on a job too big for her to handle." She flashed a sad smile while a single tear escaped from her eye "And even though the guild is my family I still feel kind of lonely on the holidays."

Pantherlily jumped into Levy's arms and hugged her tightly. Even though he's supposed to be the tough exceed he still cried, he cried for Levy and so did Gajeel. It wasn't as noticeable at first but he started to shake as he tried to hold back the tears but for some reason he never can, whenever it came to Levy anyway.

And so Gajeel and Lily shed their tears for Levy. But since Levy had never heard either of them cry before it sounded very unnatural to her ears but as she got used to it-

No, no one can get used to that strange sound.

 **YAY I finally updated!**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **I will update A.S.A.P.**

 **-X**


	11. Chapter 9

When the tears stopped flowing, the guys released Levy and they headed to Fairy Hills in pleasant silence.

"Maybe we could visit her someday" Lily proposed as they were about to arrive at Fairy Hills

"Huh?" Levy and Gajeel said in unison

"Maybe we could visit your mother someday"

"I'd like that" She said smiling

The next day Levy woke up from her pleasant dream, about you-know-who, due to a gust of wind blowing her off of her desk chair where she fell asleep reading.

 _I could've sworn I closed my window_ She thought. However her window only had a few shards of glass still in the frame, the rest of it was shattered on the floor.

"What the-?" She watched as an arrow shot through the window and landing on her floor beside another arrow, both of them having a piece of paper stuck to them.

She opened the papers to find a job request and a note saying

 _I have your father's body_

 _You should come get it._

 _Also, if you want your boyfriend to live, then make sure he doesn't follow you_

The job request says that an air mage is wreaking havoc across the town of Tarnin, the mayor is asking for a mage that can create an enchantment of runes around the town to keep the mage out. The reward is 200,000 jewel.

To someone thinking rationally, it would look like an obvious trap, to an infuriated Levy however, it looked like it was time to kick some ass. She walked into the guild with the angriest face she had ever shown. She stormed out of Fairy Hills all the way to the Guild. She burst open the doors, walked up to the bar and showed Mirajane the job request.

"I'm going on this job" She said through clenched teeth

The barmaid nodded. Concerned for her friend, whom she's never seen get this worked up before, she asked "How come you look so angry Levy?"

But Mira was ignored as Levy picked up the flyer and headed out the door.

Gajeel watched her from his usual table with Pantherlily, wondering the same thing.

"Something is troubling Levy" Pantherlily said from his spot on Gajeel's head.

Gajeel grunted in agreement and added "I've never seen the Shrimp ignore anyone but me before - especially not the she-devil - and she looked about ready to blow a gasket if someone got too close"

"So we follow her?" He asked the once occupied seat

"Hurry up cat! We might lose her!" Gajeel yelled from the Guild doors

They flew through the sky following her scent to the train station when they spotted her.

"Oi!" Gajeel yelled trying to get her attention

"Gajeel, wait" Lily whispered "We should cautiously follow her instead of head on confrontation; we'll make sure she comes home safe but without her knowing"

Gajeel grumbled something about his cat always being right.

Levy goes alone, but Gajeel and Lily follow her

When she got to the town it was deserted except for three hooded men, two of them were expressionless but one had a malicious smile plastered on his face.

What do you want from me? And where's my father's body?!" She ground out getting angrier with each second of silence that passed.

None of them answered or moved, instead an almost unnoticeable wall of runes that smelled like flowers trapped her. Luckily, she disabled it just in time to escape before she lost consciousness.

 _So that's how they made me pass out_ She thought while writing the word SMOKESCREEN in the air. _But it doesn't look like any of them cast it….so who?_

She knocked out one of them with a swift kick to the gut which made the other fall for some odd reason, but the third one still stood, however his hood was knocked off showing his face.

"Elphonze?"

"Long time no see, little girl" he said still smiling

One of the knocked out men stood and the other followed suit. Both of their hoods fell off; one of them was Andrew Mcgarden who looked exactly the same as the last time they were together and the other man was most likely the necromancer that was controlling Andrew.

"Dad?! It's me! Levy!" Levy cried to her father as tears welled up in her eyes

Andrew didn't show any expression or movement at the sound of his daughter's name; instead he pulled out an iron long sword and swung at her. Levy dodged, putting some distance between her and Andrew.

"Why?" She whispered as her tears splashed on the ground

She was shaking as her tears fell and noticed Andrew's second attack too late. She braced herself for an attack that would never come. As she slowly opened her eyes she looked up to see Gajeel's back.

"It's tough finding someone small like you." She looked over his shoulder to find him chewing on Andrew's sword.

*Gulp*

"So don't leave my side"


	12. Chapter 10

Levy looked at the other man from behind Gajeel. "The green-haired one is most likely the necromancer controlling my father. But where's the mage that drew those runes? They must be around here somewhere…."

"Oh, don't worry about that problem; Lily's taking care of it Gihi" Gajeel said smirking. Levy stood beside him with her back towards Elphonze.

Elphonze clenched his fist and it got covered in razor sharp winds. Then he smiled "I'm taking the little runt and there's nothing you or anyone else can do about it"

He ran up to Gajeel determined to cut his head off. But the iron dragon slayer was too quick for Elphonze and punched him in the face.

"So that's your dad?" Gajeel asked looking over his shoulder at Levy

Levy nodded while dodging multiple punches from said father.

"Yeah, but - oof" Andrew had managed to sweep Levy off her feet, making her fall to the ground. "Solid Script! THUNDER!" She hit Andrew with a direct attack but he didn't seem fazed at all and attacked again which she dodged.

"Solid Script! HOLE!" She wrote quickly on the ground and Andrew fell into it; he was stuck allowing Levy to finally beat up the necromancer in the background. "Solid Script! IRON!" The large word appeared on top of the necromancer and bashed his head into the ground just as Gajeel was finishing up on his end.

Just as they were tying up the bad guys Lily flew towards them in his smaller form while carrying a brown haired woman.

"I fixed the problem" Lily said while dropping the brown haired woman "It seems she can't write runes very fast and she does not wield any other type of magic so she was easy to defeat"

"I'll call the council to take care of these guys, as for my father…." Levy looked down at her father's body with a sad smile "I'll take him back to Magnolia and build him a grave"

Gajeel and Lily looked at each other and nodded. Gajeel slung Levy over his shoulder "But first, you and me are taking a trip to the nearest bookstore" Levy looked over her shoulder at Gajeel and puffed out her cheeks

"Don't hold me like that you idiot!"

"You don't have a say in the matter, Shrimp, Gihi"

 **Sorry I know it's short**

 **I will try to update a longer chapter next time**

 **-X**


	13. Chapter 11

At the bookstore, Levy (unsurprisingly) couldn't find a new book to take home with her; she either owned the books already or had already read them. So after a few hours of exploring the town, the two mages headed back to check on Lily.

 _Ok, this is my chance, don't mess it up!_ Gajeel thought to himself

"So short stuff, after we get back to Magnolia, I was wondering if… maybe… you wanted to move in with me and Lily?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck and quickly added "You don't have to if you don't want to"

Levy stopped in her tracks, speechless.

After a few minutes of silence, Gajeel sighed, taking her silence as a no and walked ahead of her until he heard her squeal.

He turned around and saw Levy passed out on the ground with a goofy grin on her face.

 _I guess I'll take that as a yes_

He put Levy on his back and carried her the rest of the way while giving a little smile.

 **LEVY P.O.V.**

 _H-he asked m-me t-to m-move in with him_ I thought as I hyperventilated from Gajeel's suggestion

I then blacked out and dreamed about moving day with my iron dragon

Oh, and Lily too….

When I woke up I was on his back,

 _His big, strong, muscular-_

I shook my head to stay focused and looked over his shoulder to see Lily waving at us.

"Hey Shrimp, you awake?"

"Yeah, about 75% awake, the other 25% still thinks this is all just a dream"

"So you were hoping that I'd ask you?" I could feel his smirk growing

I put on a sly smile "Maybe~" Then I remembered something "By the way, were you and Lily following me?" I asked, my temper rising

"Uhh" I could feel him start to sweat "Hold that thought; I think Lily wants to talk to you" He dropped me on the ground

Oh, I think their torture session just gained another three hours.

"Levy, Gajeel; you might want to see this" Pantherlily showed the different guild marks on the three mages' arms.

"Raven Tail" Gajeel said cracking his knuckles "Well, now that we know who's after you, we can take 'em out"

"Yes, but first we need to interrogate Elphonze so that we know why they're coming after me" Lily nodded in agreement

I started to pace in a circle "Maybe we could- no, that wouldn't work. Or maybe- no, no that wouldn't work either. Hmmmm" I kept pacing until I eventually tripped.

My vision blurred for a moment and I thought I smelled flowers,

 _But that's impossible; Lily defeated the rune mage_ I thought as I drifted into unconsciousness once more.

 **GAJEEL P.O.V.**

When she tripped I caught her (Of course) but her eyes were half lidded and glazed over.

"Shorty?" No answer.

I shook her shoulders, no reaction.

I waved my hand in front of her face, nothing.

"LEVY!" I yelled into her ear, but nothing happened. No pout, no puffed up cheeks, no arguing, nothing.

Then she stood straight and started walking. I blinked a few times before following her.

It turns out she was just walking in circles. But now she's starting to run in circles…and now she's running away!

I tried to go after her but I walked right into a rune trap.

*POOF*

I turn and see Lily in his battle form, grabbing the rune mage by the collar.

"Oi, cat, what-"

"She did this! She said a spell under her breath!" he looked at the rune mage angrily

"What?"

"She preformed some type of manipulation spell on Levy!"

"I'm guessing you made this trap too, didn't you?" I asked her menacingly

She smirked "All I did was give her a simple command" she said feigning innocence

"What. Did. You. Do?" I asked, clenching my teeth and restraining myself from strangling her

The rune mage started to sweat "I t-told her t-to serve Master I-Ivan for the r-rest of her days and not to let anything or anyone get in her way." She started to sweat even more "But I didn't put that trap there; your friend must have done that while you were helping her up"

"Then undo it. Now." I said, eyebrow twitching

"Your furry friend would have to untie me first"

Lily looked at her, eyes on fire "Don't try anything funny"

"Or you'll regret it" Gajeel finished

 **Sorry I haven't updated in a while**

 **(I've been helping out at my church's Day Camp)**

 **I've been trying to work on multiple stories at once,**

 **sooooo yeaaaaa**

 **I will update at least once a month,**

 **I promise! 3**

 **-X**


End file.
